Smart watches for communicating information to a user are well known. A large number of solutions currently exist with respect establishing communications between smart watches. However, establishing a trust agreement between smart watches may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Current solutions for establishing trusted communications between smart watches typically include an inaccurate process with little flexibility.
Therefore, the aforementioned solutions may be associated with inaccurate results. As a result, the current solutions do not comprise an effective means for accurately establishing trusted communications between smart watches.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to enable accurate and trusted communications between smart watches